


my heart shall bleed the prettiest red for you

by chickwen



Series: Plunge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Short, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwen/pseuds/chickwen
Summary: atsumu has left his chest wide open, heart ripe and ready for the taking
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Plunge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	my heart shall bleed the prettiest red for you

**Author's Note:**

> this was an unintentional birthday fic for kageyama but also not really because he's technically a side character in this

Atsumu never felt so barren in his life. As if his entire chest were cut and splayed open so that the sun could dry his bones and the songbirds could peck his heart out from between his lungs and leave the seeds of wildflowers in their wake.

“You love me, don’t you?” Tobio said. Not unkindly, but blunt and poignant as ever. His eyes shimmered with uncertainty and Atsumu disliked the slant of his brows.

“I…” he started, tongue barely rising to tap the hard palate in time. He snorted and grinned sharp as a fox, “What gave ya that idea, Tobio-kun?”

Tobio looked caught off guard. He bowed his long neck to the sweating glass in front of him, “Shouyou told me.”

Tricky little bastard. Shouyou loved putting his large ears to use and Atsumu always talked quickly when under the duress of alcohol.

“Shouyou-kun don’t know shit,” Atsumu claimed, stealing some of Tobio’s food from his plate.

“Oh… then… I’m glad,” Tobio offered. His broad shoulders relaxed, and his long fingers eased up their bending grip on his thin chopsticks. “I think you’re a great friend. I guess I was concerned that it would change our relationship.”

Tobio-kun and his sweet intentions and bitter words sting like no other. Tobio-kun and his naive reality where everyone speaks plainly and never lies.

Atsumu couldn’t help but hate that about him. Tobio-kun possessed nothing to give Atsumu. Not romance, no tryst, not even a glance in his direction beyond competition and the occasional invite to dinner when either of them happened to come into town.

How simple a life Tobio-kun led.

On the other hand, Atsumu will return home and stare at his walls for hours and hours wondering if Shouyou intentionally breached his trust for worse or if he thought Tobio felt the same. He will lie awake questioning himself and his plans to move on. He will undo every suture and peel his chest open himself and pluck out every weed placed there by the same songbirds that serenaded him with the “mights”.

Because Atsumu knew.

Because Tobio won’t ever look at anything the same way he looks at volleyball. Such are the eyes of a beast who only plows ahead never gazing left or right or behind, always only ahead. One singular driving thought in mind of what to consume next with his hungry, hungry eyes to fill his bottomless stomach. Or of what to grab with his greedy, greedy hands to propel himself forward on his path to leave all else behind.

Atsumu was greedy too. Hungry. But not in the same way. Not like Tobio. Atsumu will just perish in Tobio’s blazing glory and resign to his fate and hope there are enough ashes of himself to put back together in the end.

“See you on the court,” Atsumu hummed after walking Tobio to his hotel.

Tobio blinked and nodded with his grin reserved for the things he knows, “Right. Have a good night, Miya-san.”

He walked into the lobby. Atsumu started his own way home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this ! sorta ? i mean it's angst so how enjoyable can it be ?? either way, thank you for reading :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter [ @umchickwen ](https://twitter.com/umchickwen)


End file.
